


Some Blood Just isn't Meant to be Spilt

by cupqueencake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Doomsday War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), The Disc Saga (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is the Blood God, Tubbo is the Angel of Death, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), angel of death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake
Summary: "Growing up with Phil, and his brothers Wilbur and Technoblade was an interesting experience. He could see their souls and the constant bloodlust that surrounded them. With Wilbur it was a harsh yellow, exemplifying the terrifying power of a voice that would one day fuel carnage and war. And there was Techno, whose soul was as red as Tommy’s crystal heart. His drive was one of predator, destruction and power in the palms of his hands. And then there was Phil, whose soul was still pure around the outskirts. Small pockets of darkness creeped around his edges and Tommy knew that one day he would kill someone that would push him over the edge. They all worshipped him, even if they didn’t know it was him, they were worshipping. So, he stayed, acting as the younger chaotic brother. They were some of his few remaining disciples after all, only natural he’d stay. And if he learned to love them, there was no one to chide him."A Tommyinnit is the Blood God and Tubbo is Death AU, following some of the events of the Dream SMP and ending with the Final Disc Confrontation.
Relationships: Toby Smith│Tubbo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith│Tubbo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith│Tubbo & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 447





	Some Blood Just isn't Meant to be Spilt

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me after I saw some others getting in on the God AU's and so I just wrote it one night. Some events of the story and some little details are changed to better suit my AU's timeline, so sorry about that!
> 
> As for content warnings there is some canon typical violence and more explicit descriptions of violence and there is a character death. Also there are references to Tommy's exile a bit. There may be some cursing too. Otherwise, enjoy! If I've missed a tag please let me know.
> 
> This is all based off of the characters of the SMP and my own vision for the AU not the real creators, though if the creators are not comfortable with this fic I will remove it. Also, please do not ship anyone in this fic all relationships are platonic.

** Tommy: **

Tommy’s blood drips of molten rubies. His blood is a fire that cannot be easily snuffed. He’s known this for a long time, ever since he was a child, that he was the reincarnation of the Blood God. Memories like ghosts cling to him, whispering chants of violence and brimstone. But instead of staying in the shadows, he finds a family, and is carried off into the snow by the supposed Angel of Death, Philza.

Growing up with Phil, and his brothers Wilbur and Technoblade was an interesting experience. He could see their souls and the constant bloodlust that surrounded them. With Wilbur it was a harsh yellow, exemplifying the terrifying power of his voice that would one day fuel carnage and war. And there was Techno, whose soul was as red as Tommy’s crystal heart. His drive was one of anarchy, destruction and power in the palms of his hands. And then there was Phil, whose soul was still pure around the outskirts. Small pockets of darkness creeped around his edges and Tommy knew that one day he would kill someone that would push him over the edge. They all worshipped him, even if they didn’t know it was _him_ , they were worshipping. So, he stayed, acting as the younger chaotic brother. They were some of his few remaining disciples after all, only natural he’d stay. And if he learned to love them, there was no one to chide him.

As Techno and his voices would describe it, the Blood God isn’t always a hand of justice. It is just pure anarchy and chaos, an instinct toward destruction. If he could, Tommy would tell the piglin hybrid he was wrong. Some blood just isn’t meant to be spilt. Tommy’s an old enough soul to realize that some blood isn’t enough to satisfy him, that some blood is poison to the earth. Tommy only expects chaos and death that is justified or led by a cause he thinks is worthy. Tommy used to be chaotic in his early days, causing death and pain with each step he took, but now he’s wiser and he knows to use his powers appropriately. So he would never kill the innocent, and in fact he encourages the opposite if he can help it.

So, he vows to influence them any way he can to satisfy his balance for the universe. So, when he gladly joins Wilbur in his war for independence, he feels happiness pulse through a body too small to contain him.

It’s hard to pretend to be mortal, Tommy’s been around long enough to nearly forget what it means. He’s lucky he has Tubbo to keep him grounded, else he’d fall off the deep end. Tubbo isn’t human either, and Tommy knows this, and it used to keep him awake at night. Tubbo is the real Angel of Death, unlike Phil, who merely observes the chaos Tommy brings in his wake. His dear friend is never disappointed when there is a lull in Tommy’s body count and nor is he happy when corpses line up at his feet. Tubbo is merely there, a neutral force. He craves nothing but to do the job the universe gave him to do. Tommy is the complete opposite. He yearns and he fuels himself with mortals and their petty squabbles. He joins their causes and feeds on their vulgar demise in order to fuel the emptiness in his chest, even if it never does.

There are times Tubbo does interfere, when he deems it necessary. When there is someone who plays Death. Whether they use too many totems, or they just spit in his face. Tommy usually hopes there are never any mortals who dare do so, because where Tommy can be bloody, Tubbo can be creatively cruel. He’s seen the humans that have suffered eternities longer than he has for their indiscretions. He’s once seen Tubbo show his true and terrifying form to a mortal, and he severely hopes if humanity has any brains they’ll prevent that from ever happening again.

Because of Tubbo’s almost-neutrality, Tommy struggles with his decisions all on his own. And one day, right before joining the SMP, he had asked Tubbo if he were happy with his actions, if he was doing the right thing, if they were really friends, as if the answer would fix the coldness in his core.

“Of course, we’re best friends,” Tubbo had smiled, genuinely, “I think you’re my favorite version of the Blood God if I’m being honest. And it’s never my place to judge your actions, people will die regardless of you being here because mortals are selfish and will always cause their own demise one way or another.”

Suffice to say, Tommy never asked him that question again, the answer satisfying enough, even if he still felt cold. So, Tommy, with Tubbo in tow, enjoys the Dream SMP in its simplest and most chaotic moments. However, that enjoyment changes when Wilbur presses that stupid button. It is said that too much time around a Blood God’s influence will break your mind. It is also profoundly true that Wilbur had been through trauma in his life completely unrelated to his alleged insanity causing abilities, which is what Tommy thinks leads to his breakdown. The icing on the cake is when Phil kills his adopted brother. It devastates him. It angers him. Wilbur was suffering. It was clear his mental health was on a rapid decline, and instead of his winged disciple giving him sanctuary he unjustly spills his blood and cakes the Earth in a sorrow that will never be comforted.

And then he is met with Technoblade lighting life into withers, spilling gore onto L’Manberg for a cause Tommy couldn’t get behind. Technoblade wants to topple governments? Sure, Tommy would gladly lead him toward a corrupt government to fuel Techno’s ideals. Techno wants destruction and anarchy, again Tommy would gladly pave him a rock-solid path of vengeance. However, at this moment the timing is off, a massacre under false name. Techno isn’t toppling a corrupt government, or planning anarchy, he is using his L’Manberg as a scapegoat for the shame and betrayal behind his hardening heart. He is grieving the loss of a brother and the betrayal of his unrefined definition of anarchy. The blood he paints is beautiful, but nonetheless it makes Tommy seethe.

Tommy almost allows himself to alight, to transform into his true form, to punish his arrogant and reckless disciples. But he doesn’t, even though he could feel his incisors lengthen painfully in warning. Tommy is an excellent fighter, god strength aside, but he has to hide it. If Tommy, known as a weak child, easily topples the one of the world’s best fighters in this moment, then he’d reveal his identity and his mission would fail. He is once again reminded how hard it is to pretend to be human, especially when furious.

Tubbo would later ask him why he had not just punished the mortals then and there, citing several times in hundreds of years past where he wouldn’t have hesitated to do so. Tommy tells him he was tired, apathetic, that humans never learned their lesson whenever he raged and stomped on them. He much rather would guide them and let them learn from their own mistakes, utilizing the power of word. That was something Wilbur had known, was the power of a voice, and now he was gone and achingly different as Ghostbur. Ghostbur is a pitiful being, a stain on Wilbur’s memory, and Tommy pretends he doesn’t care. Tubbo is equally harrowed by the ghost that remains, especially since it defies the laws of nature. Things that are dead stay dead, and when they don’t, well, let’s just say Tommy shudders at the thought of the fallen angel’s anger.

When they rebuild L’Manberg, Tommy plans a better war. The person he wants death for the most, is Dream. Dream is an enigma, strong, powerful and unruly, and yet just as empty as Tommy himself. If he weren’t the Blood God himself, he would suspect Dream to be. He’s never seen such a soul before.

Most mortals have an attachment to something, anything, because they are weak and empathetic to a fault. But Dream cuts and rips out his attachments and it makes his soul hard to look at. It’s all encompassing, an oppressive vacuum. Dream also irritates him greatly, always looking at Tommy like he can see the monster underneath the body he’s in. Like he could imagine the dragon with guts between its teeth. He doesn’t like mortals that know too much. Not at all. It’s too much knowledge for a mere human. And Dream spills blood like he’s born within it and kills indiscriminately. He plans and manipulates until he’s secure in his seat of power as leader of the SMP. It’s a slap in the face to his ideals, his way of life, and he wants nothing more than to claw the smile off of his face.

One day, Tubbo asks him, “How are your plans to kill Dream?”

“How do you know I’ve planned that? You’re such a dickhead, you weird psychic.”

Tubbo looks at him with steel in his eyes, and a hungry smirk, “His soul, is something else. I’ve always just observed, and followed your silly plans throughout the years, and take the people that go. It’s been a long time since a mortal has spited me and made me so excited to drag him to the pits of Hell. I know you feel the same.”

Tommy has never been to Hell, or would ever visit, but he has the same hunger in his ruby veins, “Well, since you’ve asked, I’d say my plans are fucking fantastic.”

“Tell me about them, then.”

Tommy tells Tubbo of his plan to grief George’s house, to hurt the one last attachment Dream has. George will tell Dream about the crime and he will jump on the chance to get Tommy under his thumb again. He is to get exiled from L’Manberg and eventually recruit Technoblade and or Phil to take vengeance on L’Manberg, which will lead to an attack on Dream. This is because Tubbo will feign influence and manipulation from Dream, or something like that. Tommy’s plan lacks details for he was and is a horrible planner, and hopefully his retired disciple would get it through his thick skull that Dream is a perfect target to be rammed through his netherite sword.

“And what if he’s not capable, and his emotions get the better of him?” Tubbo said with a concerned rumble in his throat. _Like last time_ , goes unsaid.

Tommy shows his fangs, “Then I’ll finally teach him the lesson he’s so desperate for.”

When he’s exiled, he feigns betrayal. To make sure Tubbo plays his part of the bitter president, he reminds Tubbo of his horns. To mention something of his hidden godhood so close to mortals definitely bothers the fallen angel, so much so he sneers. It’s perfect and just the reaction he’s looking for, and it seems to convince Dream well enough.

He makes sure to bide his time in exile, and he let’s Dream torment him. Even though this is all part of his plan, every time Dream blows up his stuff, he feels his nails ache, so very desperately wanting to rip Dream’s heart out. He can’t though, he cannot interfere in this way. The Blood God can punish his worshippers and disciples fine enough, but he cannot spill blood on his own otherwise. So, he lets himself play the boy withering away and waits for the opportunity to recruit Technoblade to do it for him. He garners empathy from the few who visit, hoping they’ll join him in the future in fighting Dream. The future is tantalizing, it dances on his lips like fine riches. So, when Dream blows up Logstedshire he grins and runs off into the blizzard to find his brother.

Techno is different than before, much different. His soul is still red, but it’s slowly sucking in on itself. Dream’s soul is empty because he starves himself from attachment to ruthlessly gain power. Techno starves his soul because he is afraid of getting hurt again. So, Tommy tries his best to patch the emptiness with a mission, the one that leads to Dream’s demise. Tubbo and the Butcher Army recently had tried to execute Techno, as planned, to motivate him into a path of vengeance. Tommy encourages this and helps him on his missions of minor terrorism. He claims it is for the discs, but it really is to see the progress of his soul filling back up day by day. Phil eventually joins their cause and Tommy cannot stand looking at him. His soul is gaping now, because he spilt the wrong blood, and now he’s full of so much anguish that his soul is lost. It’s almost unfixable at this point, Death’s door just around the corner. The thought of Tubbo taking him into the afterlife isn’t a happy one. Maybe it’s because of the thought that Techno would lose his father. Maybe it’s because Tommy pities him, he doesn’t know.

However, unfortunately for him things do not go as planned because Dream is cleverer than he gives him credit for. He stands there at the community house that once was, Techno terrified and trembling behind his back. Tubbo is angry, this time at him. Tubbo hates involving himself in Tommy’s missions because of the risk that they will fail, and this one is currently on its path to failure.

Dream somehow manages to put a real wedge between him and Tubbo in a way that hasn’t existed since he was a young god, who murdered aimlessly. And they fight, pretending it is about the stupid discs for the benefit of the prying ears, when it’s really about trust. They trust each other to coexist, to set balance in the universe, to kill mortals that slap Death in the face, like Dream, but Tommy failed, he was too stupid to predict that Dream would shatter their plans and set Techno’s progress backwards. Tommy failed to predict that Dream would instead foster his own war to take them down. He’s in a situation where Techno’s vengeance is moving away from the possibility of Dream, who embodies a chaos that Techno could only dream of. He’s pitting everyone against him and Tubbo, and that thought causes Tommy to put his axe down.

Tubbo stops fighting him then, his eyes igniting with the same realization as Tommy. Dream is doing this on purpose, he knows, somehow, he knows that Tommy and Tubbo are more than just what they appear. Dream does not want power in the way most mortals want it normally, instead he wants something bigger. Dream is pitting everyone against them, because he wants to take down gods. Tommy and Tubbo realize they cannot be fighting each other and let this wedge form. The only way to put Dream down a peg is to work together so they both breathe and right themselves for the moment. He can hear Techno’s voice tremble behind him, realizing Tommy was never truly there for him, and Tommy yearns to explain it to him. To explain why he and Tubbo must work together, but he cannot. He decides to betray Techno in the moment, and he hopes he can one day apologize and fix the damage he’s doing.

Tommy turns to his disciple, “I am with Tubbo.”

Techno rages and cries, but he hopes he can later put his path against Dream. Techno wants to kill him and Tubbo in revenge, he can understand that. The mission will be valid blood spilt and it will fix whatever unmotivation remains from his retirement. Then, Tommy will put him back on the path to fight Dream. Tommy figures that Techno can at least see that Dream is the issue here. He gave Wilbur the TNT, he blew up the community house, he tortured Tommy in exile, among many other indiscretions. Surely, he will be easy to convince. Tubbo calls him naïve for that.

“You realize that Dream is probably going to use and manipulate your overly emotional disciple, right?” Tubbo snarks.

Tommy just pouts at him, “Well, like I said, if he breaks my rules one more time, I’m going to fucking punish him.”

“God save him,” Tubbo jokes.

As always, the Angel of Death is right, much to his chagrin. Techno and Phil come in working with Dream with glee as they blow L’Manberg to bedrock. When they start killing some of the innocent citizens of L’Manberg, as opposed to him and Tubbo, his blood begins to boil. When he tries to convince Techno that his mission is not just, and Techno basically laughs him off, he feels his back ache with the wings daring themselves to release.

Phil regards him with no fatherly love in his eyes when he says, “You needed to be taught a lesson.”

How dare these humans tell him that he needed to be taught a lesson. When it was them who needed to learn how to direct their anger better. The Blood God doesn’t kill the innocent, and he does not cause random destruction. This is not the story he laid out for them, Techno is spawning withers and watching a country burn while leaving his betrayer, Tommy, to stand and watch. Dream notices his growing rage and smirks under his mask next to Phil and Techno.

“Tommy,” He breathes with too much wisdom, “I bet you didn’t like hearing that.”

Phil’s head turns sharply at the masked man, “What do you mean?”

Dream’s empty soul space drips with so much tar it nauseates him, “How dare they tell _you_ of all people that you need to be taught a lesson. When they are the ones spilling blood aimlessly. Isn’t it them who need to be taught a lesson?” Tubbo shudders next to him, and he too sees that Dream knows much more about them than they gave him credit for.

Techno lowers his crossbow, to stare at Dream, “Dream, you’re not making any sense. This vengeance isn’t aimless. Anarchy isn’t aimless. I am spilling blood for the Blood God who could care less about L’Manberg or anyone for that manner. And I could care less if Tommy wants to teach me a lesson or not, he’s just an annoying child that I once called my brother, what can he do about it?” That one stings, he’s really going to have to punish him for that kind of insolence.

“Blood God tell me,” Dream lifts his mask to sneer, “Do you agree?”

And then, Tommy roars, unable to contain himself any longer. His claws extend and he’s larger than he had been in a long time. Tommy’s true form is one of a red dragon. His scales glitter with rubies and garnets, and his claws are a golden sword. His eyes drain themselves of their blue and fill with crimson and spark. He cracks his leather wings, which are lined with small spikes. His teeth are terrifying, even more so than the Ender Dragon’s ever could be. He has several rows of them, each dripping with ichor and bloody spite. Dream screams in joy to him, as if he has caused Tommy to go feral and not the false blood spilt by his failed disciples. Tommy is furious, sure, but he is in no way feral. Tubbo would’ve already knocked him out if he were about to rampage.

And as much as he wants to swallow Dream whole, he cannot. So, he lowers his head and stares Technoblade in the eyes. Techno is a master of the art of hiding emotions, burying his fear behind layers of humor and grimaces. But now, he is gaping and shaking, crossbow hanging loosely from his hand. Phil even gags at the horrible sight before him, which amuses him greatly.

“Technoblade,” He booms, “For your arrogance, your failures, and your impudence. What shall I take from you as punishment?”

Techno doesn’t answer him, so he picks him up with a taloned hand, “Do I take your riches? Do I take your strength? Or maybe, I take something dear to you, like your father?”

Techno doesn’t struggle, and slumps against his fingers, “Tommy. Blood God. I’m sorry.”

“For?” He speaks with a spark flying from his teeth.

Techno doesn’t know what he’s sorry for, that’s clear from his lack of response. Tommy isn’t cruel enough anymore to kill Philza, plus he feels he’d never get Techno on the right path if he did that. He will not take Techno’s riches, for Techno buries himself in the grind to feel something and that’d never truly motivate him. Taking his strength would be an interesting move, but it wouldn’t devastate him like it would for someone like Dream. So, he glances at Tubbo briefly and a lightbulb goes off in his head.

“As punishment, you’re to take Tubbo into your sanctuary and you are to take care of him, you and Phil both.”

Techno struggles out of his grip, “What? He had me killed and literally is the president of a government!”

“Which is why it’s called punishment Technoblade,” He cackles, “And if you so much as betray him, hurt him, or fail to protect him I’ll kill Philza. I’ll rip his wings off and eat his heart in front of you.”

“I thought…” Techno whispers, grief heavy in his brows.

“You thought the Blood God would be okay with you working with someone like Dream? Killing innocents? You should’ve done some more reading before you worshipped someone like me. You’re not a blade, Techno, you’re my person, my adopted brother, and I want my people to succeed, so don’t make excuses and pull yourself together.” Tommy spits, tossing him onto the ground.

He can feel Tubbo’s much larger and invisible wings brush against him. He’s proud of him, and that’s a wonderful feeling. Dream’s sickening and ostentatious grin remains, though. He doesn’t seem to realize that change in Techno’s soul in that moment, and that will be his downfall. That when Techno’s tusks grind against the sooty ground of L’Manberg the hole in his heart begins to heal, determined to bring himself on a better track. Dream doesn’t realize in that moment the path was being set for his demise. And he hopes he never notices; else their plan will likely fail again and he’ll never hear the end of it.

When Phil reaches down to help Techno up, Tommy shoves himself back into his human coil. He meets the eyes of so many of his mortal friends, who are now stricken with horror and terror of who he is. They will never come near him again, and as much as that hurts, he’s used to it. There’s no real friends for the Blood God except for Tubbo, and even that friendship will one day end. One day Tubbo will end his life for good, as gently as he can. One day the universe will die with everyone with it, except for Death himself. So, he can push down the temporary sadness when he puts it into perspective.

Tommy grabs Tubbo’s hand and they lead Techno and Phil out of L’Manberg. Many eyes are still on them, most of them still reeling of what he really is. The one that burns the most is Dream’s, and he will take immense pleasure in having those pupils gouged out. As they walk through the Nether, Techno’s determined steps turn unsteady and Phil’s wings droop. And when they arrive at the warm home in the wasteland, they all collapse onto the floor, confidence seeping out of them.

“Toms,” Phil chokes, “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

He glances at Tubbo briefly, “I’m not really supposed to reveal myself to humans, plus I’m a little more hand off than I used to be in the past, it’s really annoying to be a god.”

“So, was all of it a lie, your childhood? Do you even care about us?” He says with so much weight.

Unfortunately for him, he does care. Tubbo doesn’t have the luxury to care about mortals, their lives so short and fleeting to him. However, Tommy for as long as he has lived remembers and aches for his followers, it is his only weakness. Though, he is obligated to use them to satisfy his bloodlust, as per the natural order, he does adore them. Maybe it is the dragon in him that fuels his possessiveness over his humans, maybe he has a heart of gold instead of cold crystal, he’s never sure. If he didn’t care things would be easier. If he didn’t care he definitely would have killed Techno and Phil by now, but he hasn’t. They are his family, in this lifetime at least.

“I do,” He whispers, “Always have. Even if you’ve been a shit father and brother, and even worse disciples, you’re my family, or whatever.”

Phil breathes evenly, beaming, “I’m glad.”

Techno doesn’t seem relieved by that, doubt still storming in his eyes, “Tell me what I’ve done wrong.”

And so, Tommy nods, “Technoblade you’re driven by carnage and fueled by hatred which is wonderful. You’re a great fighter and spill blood in my name, which I respect. But some blood should never be spilt. My job is to take your human weaknesses and passions and carve you a story that will lead to a just destruction. Aimless and emotional war with random and innocent deaths is not the way.”

The gears click in his head, but he still has the audacity to ask, “But, isn’t that what anarchy is? Just pure chaos?”

“No,” He clenches his fist, “If you want anarchy Technoblade, I’ll give it to you. I’ll lead you on a path to destroy a tyrant if you want, but you’re not to blow up things just because you’re scared of being hurt again. You’re especially not allowed to team up with people like Dream, who embody only tyranny.”

Techno gives him a tired chuckle, “To think, my kid brother is the Blood God. You barely even sound like Tommy anymore, I wonder how you hid it for so long.” Tommy knows behind the layers Techno is saying he understands, though he’d never admit it openly.

“How does Tubbo come into this? Is he also one of your disciples, because he doesn’t really look surprised about this whole situation?” Phil hesitates, probably concerned the question was blasphemous or something.

He can feel Tubbo hold back a laugh. To make one of his disciples Death himself, imagine. Tubbo would kill him if he tried something like that. Tommy ponders for a good excuse, but Tubbo stops him with a soft hand on his shoulder.

He rubs his head, where his horns are hidden, “I’m the Angel of Death. _The_ Death, I guess. So, I’m well aware of Tommy and his godhood and all the annoying adventures he goes on.”

Phil places a stabilizing hand on Techno’s broad shoulders, as if he’s about to pass out, “Fuck. I don’t know if I can take much more of this, I’m getting much too old.”

And then, much like a normal family would, they laugh together at the irony of the statement, when Tubbo and Tommy are leagues older. They all sit there on the floor huffing until they run out of air, the tension melting away with their smiles.

“Does that mean you reaped Wilbur?” Techno asks, as if asking for the time.

Tubbo lets some of his ire pour through a fake smile, “I haven’t yet. He’s got unfinished business, for whatever reason, so he’s been spending his time on Earth irritating me. I’ll be visiting him soon, now that he’s fading back into the void.”

“Sounds like Wilbur,” Techno shakes his head, his earrings dangling, “Irritating Death himself.”

“Well, you’re no better Technoblade, you pissed off the Blood God!”

“Well maybe if he wasn’t such a child!”

“Oh, you’re asking for it now Technoblade, I’m going to kill you for that!” And they were wrestling then, like real brothers and Tubbo just shakes his head along with Phil in disappointment.

“I guess Tommy’s going to have to think up a new punishment,” Tubbo sighs, “It’s not much of a punishment to protect Death, ya know? I mean, I figure you mortals would view that as an honor.”

Phil pales, still processing the whole ordeal, “Sure, whatever you say Tubbo.”

They allow Techno and Phil to take a break for the night, to absorb all of what they have learned. Tubbo and Tommy make their way back to the SMP and sit together on the bench. Tommy flexes his hands, worry compounding on him. Tubbo fairs no better, he, for once in his lifetime, looks unwell.

“Do you ever get tired of doing this?” Tommy spins a disc in his hand, it’s Chirp. _Hope._

Tubbo chuckles, “I guess. I’ve never really thought about it. We’ve been around too long to imagine anything else.”

“I suppose,” He grimaces, “Just sucks having to cause chaos all the time.”

Tubbo shoves him lightly, “At least you’ve calmed down. When you first appeared, you ravaged so many cities on your own. Made my job stupid hard. That’s why I banned you from interfering so much, I couldn’t take the stress. At least now you plan and try to cause some good in the world.”

Tommy grins at him, “You’re just lazy.”

Tubbo slumps a little, a faraway glimmer in his eye, “I hate to admit this, but Dream terrifies me. He knows much more than he should.”

Tommy puts an arm around his shoulder, “Don’t worry Tubbzo, we’ll get him.”

“If you say so,” He rolls his eyes, “Want to do some trident parkour while we’re here? I stole a trident from Technoblade.”

“Hell yes!”

Now that Techno and Phil know their true identities, they’re much more respectful around them. In the early days of their newfound alliance, they never refer to them as their mortal names. Techno bows his head lightly when he sees him, and simply calls him Blood God, which is super irritating. It may have been flattering a thousand or so years ago, but he’s much happier with who he is now, with Tommy. Techno accepts this easily, though Phil not so much. Phil is deeply afraid of them, especially Tubbo. He’s on one canon life after all, so it makes some sense. Tommy tries to be a son as much as he can, but Phil often just looks sadder when he does that. He supposes Phil just feels manipulated with those actions and he isn’t sure how to manage that.

Today, they’re training. Techno is much more motivated to spar him now that he knows he’s been holding back, since he oh so loves a challenge. Tommy still has to hold back, he doesn’t want to kill his best disciple after all, but he can make it hard on him. Their sparring session is boring and short, and it ends with Techno sore and grumbling in the snow.

“I hate you, can’t believe you made me think I beat you in the Pit.” Techno says.

Tommy just sticks his tongue out, “No you don’t. You love me, we’re like brothers.”

Techno stands up, rubbing a bruise on his cheek, “Whatever.”

Tommy cannot heal him, when his powers are only filled with death, but he can hand him a health potion. Techno drinks it graciously and settles his heaving breath.

“Tommy, can I ask you something?”

Tommy shrugs, “Yeah, as long as it isn’t stupid.”

He shrinks on himself, concern lacing his tongue, “What am I meant to do?”

Tommy sighs, realizing he should’ve expected this, “What do you want to do most?”

“I crave anarchy, the voices in my head scream for blood,” His eyes grow feral, “I just need a target. Someone corrupt and deserving.”

Tommy grins with his fangs, “Well Technoblade, I aim to please.”

Tubbo and him spend the rest of the night huddled in the basement bedroom planning for Dream’s demise. All they have to do is to get Dream to be power hungry again and for Techno and Phil to witness it. His adopted family is smart enough, so that part will be easy, however getting Dream to do what they want will be difficult. Tommy suggests they just tell Techno what Dream did to him exile and to L’Manberg. Tubbo tells him Techno could care less about L’Manberg and Tommy spits fire at him in retaliation.

“Wait,” Tubbo finally says, “I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.”

Tommy nods for him to explain and Tubbo says, “So, Dream has your discs, right? He may know who we are, but he doesn’t know that we really don’t care about the discs. I know he’s going to hold that over our heads soon, I just don’t know what for.”

“He does have that prison thing, right? I mean, I think it’s a prison.” Tommy asks.

Tubbo’s eyes widen, “Oh yeah! He’s probably going to use the discs to lure one of us in there, if I’m to guess. I bet he’s warded it so we wouldn’t be able to escape, if he’s intelligent enough.”

“That makes sense, what a dickhead,” Tommy grumbles.

Tubbo nods, “My idea was that we let Dream use the discs over us, capture us. I suppose the plan updates to one of us being imprisoned.”

Tommy frowns, “I don’t hate it. But is that really the anarchy Technoblade craves?”

“Yes,” Tubbo smirks, “Imagine your god, your sort of brother is wrongfully arrested by a tyrant and put in an inescapable prison. The thrill of killing the man who dared to do so plus blowing up a powerful prison that could one day hurt others would satisfy your path for Technoblade nicely, I think. The prison’s owned by the Badlands too, so I don’t think Techno would want a country with that much power right?”

Tommy agrees, oh does he so agree, and it thrills him. Tommy decides the only way to get Dream’s attention is to intimidate him, so when Tubbo builds his little country in the woods Tommy supplies him with the technology to build nukes. Tommy does this because he knows Dream would hate that, loathe a country more powerful than he even if it had no formal government. And Dream responds promptly once Tubbo begins constructing his weapons and Tommy is given a note that Tubbo and Tommy are to come alone to confront Dream for the discs.

The day before they are to leave, after he pays Punz to betray Dream, he tells Techno and Phil, “Hey so, Tubbo and I are fighting Dream tomorrow for the discs. We might die.”

Techno’s face falls, “What? But aren’t you two immortals?”

Tubbo shrugs, “Dream seems to know a lot about us, it’s possible he has also figured what kills us. I don’t know what happens when I die. Do I reap myself?” Tubbo’s eyes widen comically as if he has never pondered that before.

“But why? Do you really need the discs that badly?” Phil says with a tight fist.

They don’t, but Tommy whispers, “They mean a lot to me. All the conflict caused by Dream is because of those discs. If I can get them back, he has no power over me anymore and we will all be safe.”

Techno clenches his jaw, and Tubbo says, “You can’t come with us, he said we have to come alone.”

That makes Techno’s anger burn around his soul, so Tommy says, “Listen, we’ll be fine. But in case this is goodbye, I just want to thank you Techno and Phil, for everything. You gave me a home, raised me, and I guess you’ve been pretty good disciples too, more or less.”

And they walk out, not leaving them room to grieve, with Tommy _accidentally_ , leaving a duplicate of the compass behind. He knows when Techno picks it up when his breath hitches and determination seeps from him in soft waves. Dream’s in for a fun surprise.

The day arrives and they ride their boat toward Dream, anxiety twinging at their hearts as he and Tubbo bicker. He’s never been scared of a mortal before, but he can’t help but get a bad feeling about the entire situation. When they arrive at the mountain Dream is prepared. His armor is painfully strong, though they are both stronger. Unfortunately, they have to play it smart rather than ruthlessly, since neither of them can kill Dream. Tubbo cannot reap what is not already dead, and Tommy cannot eat him without being killed by Tubbo for breaking the rules. They feign interest in the disc and play keep away, with Tommy fighting as if he were an unskilled mortal. Tommy finally grabs Mellohi, and runs the disc into his enderchest and he’s waiting for Dream’s big surprise until his focus slips when he hears Tubbo genuinely scream in pain.

“He’s hurting me,” Tubbo hitches, “Like, actually.”

And Tommy turns from the chest and sees Dream’s sword. It’s not normal netherite at all, it’s a deep black like the blade of Tubbo’s scythe. It drips with an inky tar with runes a deep ichor. He can’t stand to look at it, it burns him. It also makes his chest twinge in memory, reminding him of the many deaths he’s had before reincarnation. How does a mortal get a hold of such a weapon? He notices that Tubbo’s arm is bleeding opal, melting the grass below him.

“Give me the disc Tommy,” Dream smiles, “Or else I’ll kill Tubbo.”

“No!” Tommy rages, “You can’t. Tubbo can escape and I already took the disc from you.”

Dream tilts his head, “Why don’t you tell him Tubbo.”

“Tommy,” Tubbo shakes, smaller than he’s ever been, “He can. Kill me that is. His sword is made from material from my scythe. And you know I’m not allowed to defend myself and kill him.” Which is the confirmation Tommy really had not wanted to hear.

“That’s right,” He cackles, “And just keep the disc, it’s a fake anyway. Instead, you are going to come with me if you want Tubbo to live.” He murmurs, white mask piercing his soul.

So, Tommy raises his hands in surrender, and puts his armor and items in a hole and hands back the fake disc for good measure, despite what Dream said. As they burn it’s easy to feign grief. He doesn’t cry because of his memories in exile, but because Dream is stronger than he ever thought possible, enough to put his best and longest friend’s life on the line. They trail behind Dream, Tubbo cold and weak against his arm. He leads them down into his strange museum of the server’s attachments. He doesn’t bother being upset, even when he sees his cow Henry, and just lets his anger turn to apathy.

“Do you know why you’re here Tommy?”

He shrugs, “You’re here to kill me probably.”

“No,” Dream laughs, “No. Like I told you in exile, It’s not your time to die. I need you Tommy. You’ve brought so much attachment on this server which breeds power and chaos. That kind of power is worth locking away. With you I can control the server once more.”

Tubbo looks at him sharply and he ignores it, “Okay. I’ll go willingly, Dream, just let Tubbo go.”

“You see Tommy,” Dream swipes his thumb over his blade, “I can’t. If I let the Angel of Death walk out while his precious Blood God is locked away, you see, that’s a liability. I can’t have you getting out. And I certainly can’t have myself reaped, when I have so much left to do in life.”

Tommy puts an arm in front of Tubbo, “You said you wouldn’t kill him.”

When Dream refuses to respond and just steps closer with his sword, Tommy feels himself transforming. He nears the edge between humanity and horror when Tubbo embraces him from behind.

“Listen, big man,” Tubbo sighs, “I’m tired, okay. Dream’s been a stain on my long existence. We can’t escape, the runes on the wall prevent that. We can’t kill him either. My only option is to die.”

“No, wait,” He shakes.

“We knew it’d be a risk to come here today, that there was a risk Dream was strong enough to kill us both,” He forces a smile, “Plus, you’ll be fine, you’re not stupid. Just promise you’ll take care of the next version of me if you’re able to escape. You’re going to have to teach me a few things while my memory is all mush. That is if I come back, I’ve never died before so I’m only guessing.”

Tommy feels tears prickle at the edges of his mostly human eyes, “But what am I without you Tubbo?”

And Tubbo’s chest constricts, “Yourself.” _Alone_. He would be alone. Tubbo’s reincarnation wouldn’t be exactly the same either. Maybe Tubbo wouldn’t even like or care about him in his next life, that is, if he even has one.

Tommy’s world is bleeding with red, he’s just so overwhelmed, “I can’t do this without you Tubbo, it’s always been me and you. I know I like to pretend you’re my sidekick in all my adventures, but really, I’m yours. You’ve always kept me on track and taken care of me and if you’re going to just throw your life away like it’s been for nothing when it’s been everything then fuck you!”

Dream does not let his friend respond and instead grabs Tubbo roughly by the shoulders, “I’m getting impatient, come on Tommy, have a proper goodbye and then we’re leaving.”

“Dream,” A voice says from the portal, Punz’ voice, “Step away.”

Dream reels, “Punz?”

“You should’ve paid me more.” And with that statement, Dream backs away on shaking legs, the sword clanging out of his hand and sliding out of his reach.

And the other members of the SMP appear one after the other. Technoblade walks to the front with his sword resting on his shoulders. Phil follows him with the dog army trailing behind his wings. Dream pales and backs against the blackstone wall. Tommy drags Tubbo to hide behind the crowd as they watch the scene unfold.

“Now this a surprise,” Dream smiles, but his voice is trembling, “My dear partner Technoblade and Philza. Why might you be here?”

Techno looks back at Tommy, and makes sure to step on Dream’s sword so he cannot grab it, “Well, on the grapevine I heard you might be considering throwing the Blood God in some jail. Other grapevines tell me you want to take over the entire server and bend us to your will. I found a compass, followed it, ran into Punz, had a little chat with him, and now here I am, witnessing the rumors to be true.”

Dream stills, “I see. And if I told you those claims were wrong?”

Techno hums, “I’d call you a liar.”

“I’m not arresting Tommy because I need his power, I’m arresting him because he’s caused all the problems around here. He’s the Blood God, he doesn’t care about any of you. I’m just trying to protect you all,” Dream shouts.

Sapnap steps forward, “I’m still not sure about all this god stuff, but Tubbo is certainly innocent. If Tommy is so bad why would he protect a kid like Tubbo? Why would he have protected Ranboo and have himself exiled? If he had wanted chaos, I feel like he would’ve taken us all down with him.”

Tommy’s not sure if his response would’ve been the same if they knew Tubbo was Death, but nonetheless he’s proud of him. Sapnap has always been steadfast in his destruction and he’s slowly improved in a way that Tommy approves of. He’d make him a disciple if he could, though he’s sure Sapnap would refuse.

Dream points a finger at Tommy, “Every action he takes is a manipulation to lead us to the path of destruction.”

“You’re wrong Dream,” Techno points his blade at him, “The Blood God doesn’t believe in random or mundane blood. He let’s us mortals give him a story and then he gives us the proper and just ending. And most of all he doesn’t stand for power hungry people like you who dare attempt to steal his power.”

Dream smirks, confidence seeping back into him for a moment, “Well then, I’m cashing in that favor Technoblade.”

Techno just steps forward, “Funny, I don’t seem to recall our favor. The voices in my head are just saying blood for the Blood God, so, it’s a little hard to recall.”

And as Techno pulls his sword back Tommy imbues it with his blessing, and the blood soaking on it quenches his bloodlust. Dream falls but he doesn’t disappear. With the blessing of the Blood God, Dream no longer has any canon lives left. His body crumbles and his mask rolls off. His face is smattered with freckles, and he’s average enough, though his eyes are what nauseates him. The coldness there from a soul long gone is unbelievably terrifying.

“Is he gone, Tubbo?” He whispers.

Tubbo’s grin is maniacal, “Oh yes. And I’ll drag him to a special place in Hell once this is all over.”

Tommy just suppresses a shudder and approaches Technoblade. He is still standing there, blood dripping down his sword with a blank stare at his fallen rival.

“How do you feel?” He asks.

Techno flicks the excess blood, splattering it on the wall, “Good.” And he means it, his soul is nearly too bright for him to look at. He wonders if he should even have Techno fight the prison now that it’s not going to be used, especially when he looks so calm now.

Sapnap crouches before Dream’s corpse beside them, “Jesus. I never thought it’d come to this.”

Tommy doesn’t mean it, but he says, “I’m sorry.”

Sapnap just shakes his head, “Don’t. You had to do it. He was no longer the same. He didn’t care about us at all.”

The rest of the SMP moves past him silently to tend to the body and take the things that fell off his person. Techno picks up the blackened god killing sword named Nightmare and hands it to him, “I don’t know why, but my voices are telling me you need this.”

Tommy clips it on his belt and thanks him. He watches as Sapnap and Sam carry his body out of this place and through the portal. He wonders if they will have a funeral for him, he supposes they will. Dream was a person at one point in his life. Techno places a comforting arm around his shoulder.

“Did I do good?” He asks.

Tommy looks up at him, “Yeah, you did. You killed a power-hungry maniac, saved the entire SMP, and me and Tubbo, so I’d say that’s just fine.” Techno doesn’t beam openly, but his cheeks turn a little pink.

Techno and Phil take him and Tubbo back to their little cabin in the snow. Ranboo follows them, apparently to make shelter in their barn. Ranboo stares him directly in the eyes, as if he doesn’t fear him, which feels nice. And even though they really don’t need to eat, Phil swaddles them in blankets and pushes a warm potato soup in front of them. They sit there drinking it and laughing heartily. As the conversation moves into a lull, Tubbo slowly moves to get up.

Phil recognizes something is off immediately, “Where are you going?”

Tubbo has to contain his horrifying gaze and Tommy sees him settle on a thin smile, “I have to go pay Dream’s soul a visit.” They don’t stop him as he hobbles into their shared bedroom. And if the potted plant next to the furnace turns black and dies as he walks by, there certainly isn’t anyone that notices.

“So, you’re actually the Blood God, then?” Ranboo asks, expression open and inviting, innocently curious.

“Yep,” He snorts, “Why do you ask?”

Ranboo just shrugs, “I don’t know. You’re just a bit nice for a god of blood and carnage is all. You protected me from exile even though you didn’t have to. You saved us all from Dream. You’ve protected Tubbo all this time. I mean, it seems like you’re more of a hero than a being of evil and murder.”

Tommy has never looked at it that way before, and he grumbles, “Whatever. Shut up. I’m just a simple god, no hero or whatever.”

“Of course,” Ranboo laughs, “Whatever you say,” His expression suddenly drops, “Wait, what did Tubbo mean about visiting Dream’s soul?”

“He’s Death himself, and Dream is dead, so,” Techno says, chewing on his food thoughtfully.

Ranboo just rubs a hand over his face, “I see. Welp, that’s certainly nothing to worry about. Nope.”

Tommy pats his back gently, “It’s okay big man, you still have a long life to live.”

Ranboo doesn’t believe him, even though he’s telling the truth. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen a soul as kind as Ranboo’s. He would never be built for destruction but he’s certainly someone Tommy wants to protect. It’s why he didn’t throw Ranboo under the bus for griefing George’s house. It reminds him so much of Wilbur, the Wilbur before all the wars, that it kind of hurts him. Maybe he’s grown soft, though Tubbo would tell him it’s just him becoming more tolerable. That thought makes him hope Tubbo is okay.

** Tubbo: **

Tubbo enters the void in his true form. Tommy is long used to his true form, but it took him many years to be. Sure, a giant dragon with rows of bloody teeth can be scary, but Tommy always tells him there’s just something much more unsettling about Tubbo’s true form. Tubbo has giant raven wings that glitter with silver and ash like the color of the many souls that he reaps. Large ram horns protrude from his head and his eyes are empty and white, an abyss that has no end. And his scythe is bitter and oppressive, so dark that it is almost purple. He gets Tommy’s unease, though he believes that fear is subjective.

He approaches Dream in the void and there sits Wilbur and Schlatt, who Tubbo still has yet to pull into the afterlife. With Wilbur, it’s because he’s been defiantly holding onto the Earth. With Schlatt, it’s because the emptiness of the abyss serves as a fun punishment for all he’s done in Tubbo’s opinion. Dream is sitting far from them, and he’s silent.

“Dream,” Tubbo beckons, with his eerily ghostly voice, “It’s time.”

Dream hugs his knees into himself, smaller now, “Where will I be going?”

Tubbo knocks him to his back and places a shoe to his chest, scythe against his neck, “I’m going to drag you straight to the pits of Hell where you will be picked apart by vultures for eternity for your arrogance and insolence to the gods.”

Wilbur and Schlatt know better than to snicker and instead they just watch as Dream gapes, “I, please, Tubbo. Wait.”

Tubbo swings the scythe back, “There is no mercy for people like you, and I’ll be happy that you’ve finally gotten out of my sight,” and he brings the weapon down.

He’s told that the reaping is a painful process, by Tommy since he can come back to life to tell him, and that it feels worse than throwing yourself into the sun. That every crevice and crack in your soul burns and itches. He figures that it may be true because Dream is screaming and writhing until his entire body disappears into his eternity of pain. Tubbo feels himself relax that finally he’s gone. Now he can focus on the other nuisance in his life, Wilbur.

Wilbur doesn’t seem surprised the attention has gone to him and he just adjusts his beanie, “Finally, you’ve come for me now too.”

“Yes,” Tubbo smiles, “I’m sad to see you go, even if your haunting of L’Manberg pissed me off.”

Wilbur puts his head down, “Well, I wanted nothing more than for L’Manberg to be gone. Once Dream got rid of it, I felt more at ease. Can I just ask you two things?”

Tubbo indulges him, half because he’s grown soft and half because he knows Tommy would want him to listen, “Sure.”

“Can you tell Tommy that I’m proud of him? And can you tell me where I’m going?”

Tubbo rarely tells souls where they’re going. He only did to Dream because he was feeling a little reckless with his anger. With Wilbur, he decides to cave, for they too were sort of brothers.

Tubbo raises his scythe, “Wilbur Soot, I will pass the message to Tommy. And you will be going into an afterlife that mimics your past. You will live with your family in peace and happiness, playing songs to the neighboring village, and there will be no strife to be seen.”

Wilbur sniffs, “That’s more than I deserve. Thank you, Tubbo.”

And he swings and blocks out the screams of agony as his soul is transported away. Schlatt looks at him then with shaking hands, as if he expects to be next.

Tubbo grins at him, “You’re not next Schlatt, it’ll be a while before you’re next.”

“Why?” He spits, as he always does.

Tubbo reveals his neck, still burnt from Techno’s rockets, “You know why. You so very much wanted to be like Wilbur and Techno, blessed by the Blood God in your destruction. But you’re a coward and failed to create a proper and just story. And since I know you want closure the best punishment for you is for you to be forced to stay in the void and haunt this SMP.”

And he goes silent, as he always does, and Tubbo cuts through the void and finds himself back in the warm house of Technoblade. Tommy is waiting for him, sitting on his bed, eyes patient and caring. He forces himself to hide his true form back into his mortal one, and winces when he feels too tight for his own skin again.

Tommy glances up at him, eyes full of questions so he says, “It’s over now.”

“Phew,” He breathes, “Thank god, the green boy is finally dead.”

“I also have a message for you.”

“Oh?”

Tubbo sits next to him, “Wilbur says he’s proud of you.”

Tommy doesn’t cry, he never does, but he does look a little wistful, “That bastard.”

“I’m sure if he were still here, he’d say I love you too, Tommy,” Tubbo giggles.

Tommy pushes him, “Shut up. Seriously, you annoy me.”

Tubbo leans back into him, “You annoy me too, and I don’t think I’d rather anyone else for the job.”

Tommy pushes him again, looking silly in his vulnerability.

Tubbo asks, “What’s next for the great Blood God now?”

“I think a nap,” Tommy rubs his chin, “Maybe I’ll loot a woodland mansion or two. Then I think I’ll build a hotel.”

Tubbo just shakes his head, “I don’t even want to know why you’re doing all that, but I suppose you’re allowed a break now and then.”

“If you want to cause some destruction you can test the nukes I gave you,” Tommy pouts, “It’s only fair I see how much death can be caused whenever I’ll need it.”

And though Tubbo shouldn’t, he agrees. He’d do anything for Tommy’s happiness just as Tommy would for his. Tommy wakes him from his thoughts and shoves him off the bed so he can get under the covers. Tubbo allows it and just moves his way over to his bed. As he’s curled there, staring at the wall, Tommy says his name.

“What?”

“Tubbo,” He whispers, “If you ever try to sacrifice your life again, I’ll destroy the world out of spite.”

Tubbo knows he’s softening the blow with humor, but it brings tears to his eyes nonetheless, “Then I better stay alive to keep you in check then.”

“Good.”

And it is good. They’re safe, for now, in this lifetime. And he hopes they’re safe for many more.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I hope you've enjoyed, leave a comment if you did hehe. Idk if I'll do any more God AU stuff but it was pretty fun to write. 
> 
> Feel free to share, reference, add to, or make fanart of this fic as long as you tag me and credit me in some way. You can even message me on Tumblr if you'd like to share anything you've done with me: https://cupqueencake.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fanart that's been done on my work if you wanna see and support some artists:
> 
> 1\. Moonsmittenvioletta: https://moonsmittenvioletta.tumblr.com/post/644836471887544320/hi-so-im-not-dead-but-if-youre-into-dream-smp  
> 2.


End file.
